


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (20/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [31]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Childhood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme ([although this one is four lines] Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, childhood).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (20/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/gifts).



When they were five, Finnick tricked Annie into biting through the thick skin of a sour lemaranja like it were an apple, and he ran away when her wiggly front tooth came out with the juice.

When they were twelve, Finnick dropped a long-tentacled octopus down the back of Annie’s dress while she was flirting with Seamus up on the long pier. She had tentacle marks on her skin for days, and Finnick had a swollen nose from Annie’s well-aimed flailing.

When they were fourteen, Finnick was Reaped.


End file.
